zoneoftheendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cracks/Transcript
The following is a transcript of Cracks the fifteenth scene of the 24-Scene Path in Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars. Pre-Scene Dialogue (BIS Hideout) Warren Lumenlux: ...How is Deckson doing? Mebius K. Lylekraft: He's still unconscious, but he's stabilizing. Warren: OK. How are things going on your end? Tadamichi E. Yukito: The media is all over it. Well, it concerns the bigwigs on Earth.... It's probably just a harmless ratings strategy. Warren: Unfortunately, because of their trickery, we weren't able to catch Zephyrs.... But I know that what we did has reached the Martian people in some way. We've surely succeeded in making Zephyrs' footing a little shaky. Razma Cascade Jr.: ...Er, and... what about Ares? Phil: We have been able to capture Vjaya, but have not found Mr. Ares.... Do you reckon Mr. Ares is the perpetrator of the crime, like Zephyrs said? Semyl Shambrow: 'Course not! That's ...a load of crap! Razma: (Robin enters.) Robin O'Connell: You have such a big voice.... Come now, we don't have time to argue. Phil: Oh! Ms. Robin! (Screen fades to black. Knocking sounds is heard.) Myona Alderan: It's me, Myona. Are you in there, Cage? (Myona enters, and the light is turned on.) (BIS Room) Myona: Cage... Hello? Cage Midwell: ... Myona: Come on, say something... I thought you weren't here, with your lights off and everything. Cage: ... Myona: Hey, aren't you hungry? It just so happens that I have some of my special multi-vitamin soup... Cage: ...Thanks... but can I just be alone for a little while?... Myona: Cage... About Mr. Ares... Cage: ...you know, my plan was to defeat Zephyrs... and after everyone had been avenged... I was going to follow Ares. I don’t have anything I want to do. I can’t even think of anything I might want to do. I was born in space, on a ship. I don’t really feel like settling down on the ground somewhere. But... Ares.... I feel totally lost right now.... I’m all alone again.... Ares... What am I supposed to do? Tell me, Ares.... Are you lying to me, Ares? Have you been deceiving me all this time? Myona: Come on, Cage. You're not alone! You have all of us, and... well, er.... Cage: ...I know. I have Pharsti too... Myona: Pharsti? Um, yeah, her too. But, Cage... Listen to me. Whether or not Ares is here, nothing can change the fact that you saved tons of innocent lives. This place is sure to be more peaceful. That's because of you. You should have more confidence. Cage: ...Confidence... I guess so. Myona: Absolutely. What’s the hurry? Let’s find our goals together. I’ll help... oh!! Cage: ...Okay. Myona: ...Cage, I have something to tell you.... Cage: What? Myona: My... my memory.... Phil: Mr. Cage.... Oh! Oh!! M-M-Miss Myona!? Wha-What are you two doing?! Myona: No. No, no, no, it’s not like that. We weren’t doing anything, were we, Cage? Phil: ...(So it is like that.... There’s no chance for me....) Cage: What happened? You came here for a reason, right? Phil: ...Please just come to the strategy room! (BIS Hideout) Mebius: So what does that mean? I don't understand it in the least! Robin: You couldn’t hear? I said ’fight together with them’. Myona: What happened? Is everything all right? Warren: There are riots going on all over Mars right now. Cage: Riots... ? Yukito: In a manner of speaking, we instigated a fight with Earth. It gave people courage and hope – but at the same time, it unleashed the anger they've been accumulating all these years... Razma: I don’t see the Earthlings doing any research or making any official comments, probably to protect Zephyrs. That’s a major problem too. Myona: I understand how they must feel. But... riots... Warren: Anyway, casualties have been reported among the civilians. We have to stop them... Robin: That won’t be necessary. Razma: H-hey, that’s not funny.... Robin: Thanks to all of you, these anti-Earth sentiments have spread past the confines of this county, and have infected the whole of Mars. There is no way to reverse this now. You will fight together with them. If you join them, it will add more fuel to the fire. It is our chance. Warren: ...And the fire will turn into a major catastrophe, which will burn the entire planet to ashes... Robin, are you serious? Robin: Yes. Mebius: What happened to you? This is so unlike you! Robin: Unlike me? What do you know? I’m... I’m...!? Razma: Let’s go. Warren: Razma! Razma: Sticking around here arguing is pointless. There’s nothing to debate about. We’re going to stop them, right? Yukito: I agree. We’re the only ones that CAN stop them. I understand how they feel, but doing that is not going to help matters at all. Robin: ...No. I will not allow it! Mebius: Robin, I’m sorry, but I know that Deckson would have said the same. So I can’t obey you. Robin: Deckson...that's true. He would have said so... Warren: We are indebted to you. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here right now. But individual strength never wins against the strength of an organization. If we let this go, the flower will be picked before it has a chance to bloom. The same thing almost happened to us before.... You were the one who taught us that. Robin ... Razma: Let's go, Cage! Cage: ...Okay.... Twede Grey: Are you crying, Dana? Robin: ...That'll be the end of them. Are you satisfied? Twede: ...This is work. To me, it's nothing more, and nothing less. Robin: That's a lie. Then why did you tell Zephyrs about what they were doing? There is no reason to get in their way. In fact, that was a complete misappropriation. Twede: ...I knew I should have just left then and there... Robin: What do you mean? Twede: ... Robin: Twede! Twede: ...Then you wouldn't have to blame yourself like this. You could have just hated me... Twede: Twede, you... Twede: ...I am in a state of shock myself. Until now, I would never question any command. But I could not abandon you. Even if it meant that I had to disobey orders... Robin: Then... why? Twede: Tying up loose ends. With the company... Robin: What are you... You wouldn't.... Egh! T-Twede... I... can't... (Robin falls unconscious.) Twede: Good-bye, Dana.